An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island
An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island is the is the second movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Alexis and Jim have discovered a treasure map at the bottom of the Manehattan History Museum. With some help from their new friends and Stanley and Coloratura's twin son and daughter, Jamie and Chrissy (along with Toaster, his pals, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde), They're off on an incredible hidden rainforest of the Quagga Tribal Village and protect it from evil hands. Plot Opening Titles/Yuna and Snowdrop visits their family It all started when the pony folk are living peacefully in Ponyville, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop came and visit their families. Prince Isamu was playing with his baby toys, Prince Hiro was happy to see his daughters again as he inform them that Princess Luna is sleeping in her room. Yuna and Snowdrop tries to wake their mother up, But she woke up in a forgetful temper attitude. Snowdrop felt hurt as she ran to Hiro, Yuna begins to wonder what has gotten into her. Luna told her daughter that when it was her job to rise the moon every night, She gets tired every morning. Princess Solarna arrived and invited her younger sisters to visit the Manehattan History Museum. Meeting Stanley, Rara and their foals/The Oranges' museum management At Manehattan, Yuna and her friends arrived in Manehattan and met Stanley and Coloratura a.k.a. Rara. They introduce them to their twin foals, Jamie and Chrissy and their baby sister, Singing Note. Later, They arrived the Manehattan History Museum. And there, Aunt and Uncle Orange greeted them and Orange Cake who was happy to see her grandparents again. Aunt and Uncle Orange showed the history of the RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic, Titanic II, Prehistory, Ancient History and new histories of any cultures of other worlds. Then, Yuna notice a loose floorboard. She lifted it up, And there she found a treasure map of an ancient temple in the rainforest. Yuna rushed to show it to her friends, They were amazed to discover the treasure map. Dusty was so confused, He didn't knew where the treasure map was hidden. So, Yuna and her friends came up with a treasure hunt plan. Speaking to the families/To Manehattan Island Soon, Yuna and her friends spoke to their family about the treasure map. Princess Luna defied her efforts at first, But Yuna was able to convince her what possible things she and her friends would do. Finally, Luna agreed to let her and her friends go, Including Jamie and Chrissy. On the RMS Titanic, The foals settled into their bedrooms. Princess Cornelia kept the crew organized. The foals were enjoying the sauna and hot tubs, Yuna keeps reading the map. She spoke to Cornelia, She showed her the map. Then, She kept it in the journal which will guide others in the temple. And so, Yuna did kept the map in Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. January Q. Irontail's evil plan/Arriving the Island Meanwhile, January Q. Irontail was in his submarine, He gathered his gang of weasels to prepare their plan as they spy on the foals and their friends. Back on the Titanic, Yuna looked at Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 when they finally arrived the Island. Following the map/An Ancient Temple/An Underground Quagga Village Soon, Yuna, her friends, Judy and Nick read the treasure map as they follow the directions. Then, They saw an ancient temple just as the map says to find, They went inside to investigate it. Then, Yuna discovered a hoof mark on the wall. So, She wrote it down on Journal 4. Soon, They took the tunnel and avoid a few booby traps and slide down and into the net. Just as they witness a whole underground village, A group of tribal Quagga appeared. They've met Busara, Leader of the tribe, her son, Ujasiri and her brother and trusted adviser, Shujaa. Ujasiri volunteered to show Yuna and her friends around as Shujaa serves to guide the others. A Festival in honor of new friends/Yuna and her friends shows Ujasiri the surface world That night, There was a festival of the first visitors from the surface who'd came in peace. Soon, Shujaa foretold his prophecy of an alicorn princess send to protect all ponies of any kind. After the festival, Ujasiri showed Yuna the Quagga tribe's ultimate treasure, The Alicorn Gems. Then, Yuna offered Ujasiri to show him the surface world of Equestria and he excepted it as he said his goodbyes to his mother and uncle. At the surface world, Yuna and her friends introduces Ujasiri to their friends and families. He enjoyed it very much and learned very fast about friendship. Hämsterviel, Irontail and Klang make their plans/Quaker warns the Doom Raiders Meanwhile, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Irontail and Thaddeus E. Klang came up with an evil plan to be rid of the Quagga Tribe by capturing Ujasiri as bate for the tribe. Unknowing to them, Quaker heard the whole thing while flying as he flew to Skylands and warn the Doom Raiders. At Skylands, Yuna wrote down Journal 4 about the ancient hidden village of the Quagga Tribe when Quaker came to warn her, their friends and the Skylanders and Doom Raiders about Hämsterviel, Irontail and Klang's evil plan. Just then, Kaos was up to his own plan up his sleeve. Yuna looked at Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, Sunlight looked at Journal 5, Jeremiah and Sunrise looked at Journal 6 for some answers. The Doom Raiders and the Skylanders all had to work together to help Yuna and her friends to stop the villains. The Weasels on the search for Ujasiri/Yuna and her friends return to the Village Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang sends Feathers McGraw and the Weasels to find Ujasiri and capture him. Back with our heroes, Red Beret spotted Feathers McGraw and the Weasels on the search. So, Yuna uses her magic to force field themselves invisibility for their chance to escape from them. At the docks, The Titanic was ready for Yuna and her friends to take and return to the Quagga Tribal Village. Unknown to the foals, They were spotted by Feathers McGraw. Battle for the Quagga Tribe/Yuna and her friends saved the day When Yuna and her friends returned to the ancient jungle temple, She realized the hoof mark on the wall as she placed her hoof on it. Then, A doorway was shown. So, The foals went through it and discovered the Quagga village. When they arrived, They warned Busara and Shujaa about Thaddeus E. Klang, Dr. Hämsterviel and Irontail. Soon, Busara made a decision to take the stand for the sake of her tribe. As the battle begins, Yuna and her friends beat the weasels and Klang, Hämsterviel and Irontail were defeated and arrested by the Zootopia Police Force. A New Home for the Quagga Tribe/Welcome Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri A week later, The Quagga Tribe were brought to their new home in a wide open space in Our Town in the Great Valley. Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri decided to join Yuna's company, Stanley, Rara, Busara and Shujaa agreed with their choice. The film ends with Yuna smiling and wrote on Journal 4 about the treasure hunt. In the post credit, ???? gave Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri a tour around the Golden Oaks Library. It was ???? to have so many rooms. Even, Yuna, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zeñorita, Edmond, Jubilee, Connie, the Cake Twins, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Nyx research on their Journals about Bill Cipher, the Monster House, the Tantabus, the Indomunis Rex, the Ghosts and other creatures. Trivia *This film is based off An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *The storyline continues in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. *This is the debut of Jamie, Chrissy, Ujasiri, Singing Note, Busara and Shujaa. Soundtrack #Welcome Home - The Pony Folk #Africa - Toto #The World's Greatest Criminal Mind - January Q. Irontail and the Weasels #Strangers Like Me - Phil Collins #Friends of the Working Mouse (Friends of the Skylanders) - Kaos and the Doom Raiders. Scenes #Opening Titles/Yuna and Snowdrop visits their family #Meeting Stanley, Rara and their foals/The Oranges' museum management #Speaking to the families/To Manehattan Island #January Q. Irontail's evil plan/Arriving the Island #Following the map/An Ancient Temple/An Underground Quagga Village #A Festival in honor of new friends/Yuna and her friends shows Ujasiri the surface world #Hämsterviel, Irontail and Klang make their plans/Quaker warns the Doom Raiders #The Weasels on the search for Ujasiri/Yuna and her friends return to the Village #Battle for the Quagga Tribe/Yuna and her friends saved the day #A New Home for the Quagga Tribe/Welcome Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225